


LITTLE KISSES.

by houndsace



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dont know yet - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, also potential rating change, more pairings to be added lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houndsace/pseuds/houndsace
Summary: just short drabbles of some fav pairings, featuring different kinds of kisses.





	1. sylvelix -  shoulder kiss.

**kissing on the edge of the shoulder / arms wrapped around the waist.  
post war sylvelix. **

There were very few times that Felix was okay with the sudden closeness. He calls it a product of war - something that keeps him from being near and one of the things that makes him least want to be vulnerable. He didn’t care to show much emotion, let alone on a battlefield. 

Despite the war being over, he still found himself in this state; afraid to initiate contact, unsure of what to do, even with Sylvain’s patience and guidance. He knew that he had nothing to be afraid of when it came to Sylvain. The two of them of them had been intimate in the past, on nights that they weren’t sure they’d come back the next morning and often didn’t want to think too long about. Nights left distracted by hot kisses, fingers pressing into pale skin, and soft pants against Sylvain’s neck as he drank in what was the addictiveness of Sylvain. 

He can’t remember when they established all of this. Their first real, public kiss had been after the war had been won - right there, while Dimitri stood tall with Byleth at his side, the two right behind him ready to give the support they always had in their own separate ways. They had places of their own to take care of, though. Their territories weren’t going to repair themselves, but the two had always been close, and it was easy to make excuses to see each other, whether because it was needed, or because they needed it. 

It came as no surprise when the territories merged - two as one, and there was nothing but rejoice in that manner. Still, rebellions to quell from soldiers that had been loyal to the Empire, but with new strength, easy battles fought when they had not only one another, but the strength of their allies.

It’s after one such that they’re sitting together - a fire roars in Felix’s fireplace and he hums softly as he watches Sylvain patch up the last of the wounds he can reach himself. He doesn’t know how much longer they’ll be able to keep this up, but he can see himself just like this, watching Sylvain still patch himself up and make himself whole again, the same way he always has. Felix has done it too, bloody knuckles bandaged to keep the dirt out and a sword half dead in the corner.

Sylvain himself is too busy to notice, but there are arms that gently wrap around his torso, making him jump just a bit. It gets a soft little smile against the back of his neck and he watches as Felix settles, leans back against the couch as he’d managed to slot himself between it and Sylvain, legs coming to frame Sylvain’s as he sits there, content. He doesn’t say anything, and neither does Sylvain. These small moments of quiet have become something that they both need, and Sylvain sighs softly as he feels the press of gently kisses along scrapes that had managed to get past his armor, right along his shoulder.

There’s an ease to all of it - a domesticity that he doesn’t know and hasn’t learned yet, but neither has Felix. There’s a way around all of it, a way through it, and he’s certain that the both of them will find their way through, just as they always have.


	2. claudevain - a kiss to stop someone from saying something.

**kissing to stop someone from saying something. / claudevain**

Sylvain had always had a big mouth, but not in the way most thought. There was always a time where he’d speak too much, sure, but he was never one to divulge the secrets of others. His business was his business, just as much as anyone else’s was their own. 

And so that’s why, when he and Claude meet like this, at night under the stars that dot their sky, there’s always an air to it that he can’t quite place. There was something exciting about a secret, something that made your skin crawl in a good way, in a way that made you feel almost special. It was electrifying in a way, especially in a place like the Monastery, where everyone always seemed to watch, seemed to know, and yet the two of them had managed to keep this under wraps. 

Of course, Claude knew all the nooks and crannies. Sylvain would be surprised if he didn’t and that’s why, when Claude gently grabs his hand, he follows easily, like a couple of kids in a store trying not to get caught. He gives a small laugh - light, airy, excited, as Claude brings him through the backends of Garreg Mach, that ever charming and sunny smile from Claude on his face as he kept tugging Sylvain through. He enjoys it just as much - Sylvain can tell in the way that his smile creases his eyes and he wonders if these times are just as much an escape for Claude as they are for him. 

There was no real rivalry between their houses - they both simply seemed to enjoy the way the adventure felt, the way that a secret was kept between them. Sylvain keeps thinking on this, lost in thought for a moment before he feels himself being tugged very close to Claude, their chests pushed together as Claude pins him in an attempt to hide them both from the guard that passes by. It was always exciting, and Sylvain can feel his breath hitch as his eyes meet Claude’s, nearly bursting into giggles when the guard finally leaves. Claude only gives a soft laugh of his own, feeling the way Sylvain’s chest buns against his own and hums a bit as he looks, then, begins his trek again, this time, walking. 

“There’s something I want to show you.” Claude mutters, deft fingers managing to easily pick the lock of the greenhouse, pulling Sylvain in with him. 

He can’t help but realize how pretty it is at night - with moonlight feeding in through the roof and he watches Claude as he moves like some kind of apparition - easily, quietly, smoothly, and then, he turns to smile at Sylvain and Sylvain can feel his breath leave him. Claude looks gorgeous like this - surrounded by the varying plants, the way that the moon hits and makes his eyes bright, dances across his skin and Sylvain moves, gently catching his hand in his own, and Claude gives a more secret smile, letting Sylvain tug him close and lace their fingers together, his other arm coming to wrap around the other man's waist. 

“Claude, I--” He’s cut off from the near impulse confession by Claude himself, and he has a feeling he doesn’t need to say what he wants to - Claude can tell, and he can see it in the man’s eyes when he pulls back from the surprise kiss. 

“Tell me one day, when we’re no longer held back by all of this. Tell me then.” 

“I promise.” Sylvain seals it with another kiss, light and airy, with a smile on Claude's mouth. 


End file.
